David Jost
David Jost was born on 12 August 1972 in Hamburg, Germany. He is an international music producer, singer-songwriter, DJ and manager. Early years At the age of 12 David started breakdancing, DJing, painting graffiti and then won the German Breakdance Championships in 1986. In the nineties David Jost worked in collaboration with several German musicians such as Franz Plasa, Michel Van Dyke, Stefan Knoess, Andreas Herbig, etc. ... on several projects like Neil Hickethier, Glass, Bed and Breakfast, Ian O'Brien-Docker (Totally Alright). Together with Dave Roth David Jost produced remixes for Faith Hill, The Doors, The Corrs and Mötley Crüe and Jewel. Furthermore David Jost and Dave Roth wrote radio hits like 'Undone' as well they composed and produced the song 'Joyride' for the European TV campaign of Veltins. Tokio Hotel For Tokio Hotel, Jost has composed, produced and mixed six platinum selling #1 Hit Singles and three platinum selling #1 albums, and he also has developed the band and is managing them. Tokio Hotel became the biggest international rock band to come out of Germany within two decades. Jost's work with Tokio Hotel lead to 87 media-awards, including 4 MTV European Music Awards, the MTV Video Music award Japan, 4 MTV Latin Music Awards including song of the year for "Monsoon" and also the US MTV Video Music Award (Moonman). Even though Jost managed several careers of big media artists, he only rarely answers interviews for the press and is known for principally never giving TV interviews. For his work as a songwriter, Jost was named Germany's best songwriter (Rock & Pop) by the GEMA (the German equivalent to the ASCAP/BMI). Jost is currently working in his Los Angeles studios. Together with Tokio Hotel's lead singer Bill Kaulitz David Jost composed the multi platinum selling # 1 hit single Monsoon. David also produced and Mixed "Monsoon", which was multiple times awarded worldwide as best song, including the MTV Latin Awards in Mexico for "Best Song of the Year". In addition to "Monsoon" David Jost produced Tokio Hotel's further 5 platinum selling #1 hits singles, as well as Tokio Hotel's entire multi platinum selling #1 Album "Scream", which scored gold and platinum worldwide and two further #1 platinum awarded international albums for Tokio Hotel. Work with other artists David Jost wrote Selena Gomez's song "Love Will Remember". Along with Gomez's new album "Stars Dance", Jost's composition went straight to No. 1 in the US Billboard charts on 1 August 2013. David wrote the song together with his production-partners Rock Mafia and Selena. David continued collaborating with Rock Mafia, co-writing Selena's song 'Love Will Rememeber' for her 2013 release 'Stars Dance'. For Grammy winning urban artist Chris Brown, David Jost wrote and co-produced the song "Nobody's Perfect" which is featured on Brown's upcoming worldwide album named "X", in collaboration with Chris Brown, Lukas Hilbert, Showtek, K.C. Livingston. He co-wrote and co-produced the song 'Summertrain' from Grayson Chance's album Hold On 'til the Night. Together with Neue Deutsche Welle icons, Inga Humpe, and Tommi Eckart, Jost wrote and produced ‘Bei Dir Bin Ich Schön’ which is set as the lead single of the upcoming album of Berlin’s indie-elektro band 2Raumwohnung. He also co-wrote two more songs off their Achtung fertig album - 'Ein neues Gefuhl' and 'Bye Bye Bye'. David co-wrote song 'Wenn du Liebst' for Adel Tawil's first solo album 'Lieder' released on November 8, 2013. David is credited co-writer on Marlon Roudette's song 'Hearts Pull' off Marlon's 2014 album 'Electric Soul'. For Timbaland signed Keri Hilson, David Jost composed and produced the platinum selling # 1 hit single "I Like", which became Hilson's first #1 hit in Germany ever. For Lady Gaga, David Jost produced the "Born This Way (Jost & Naaf Remix)", which was included as the only remix on the over 7 million selling international version of Gaga's album Born This Way. In 2011 David produced a radio mix of GAGA’s single "Marry the Night (David Jost Twin Radio Mix)". Right after David Jost produced a remix for Limp Bizkit's hit single Shotgun, he composed, produced and mixed the multiple platinum selling #1 hit single Geronimo with Aura Dione and Joacim Persson. The song reached the #1 in the radio charts for several weeks and already sold 6 times platinum in European territories. Dione's second single "Friends" of her hit album "Before the Dinosaurs" is written by Aura Dione and David Jost and is produced by David Jost and Rock Mafia. The single got recently released and reached the official German radio charts #1. Furthermore Heidi Klum has chosen David Jost's composition "Girls Beautiful", as the title song for the last "Next Topmodel" season. On top of that David Jost produced and mixed "Girls Beautiful". Movie soundtracks and commercials David Jost contributed songs for movie soundtracks including Tim Burton’s "Alice in Wonderland". For Sony Pictures US, David Jost contributed his composition and production "By your Side" for the movie soundtrack "Prom Night", the movie ranked number 1 in US box office sales. David Jost´s song "I like" sung by Keri Hilson became the title song of Til Schweiger's feature film "Zweiohrküken". "Half a Dream Away" performed by Blind was used in the soundtrack of the movie "Gangs" (2009). For blockbuster movie 'Schlussmacher' by director, star and contributing screenwriter Matthias Schweighöfer, David Jost co-wrote the hit single 'Hurt Lovers' for the British band 'Blue', which also was the title song of Schweighöfer's bestseller. In addition to that David Jost composed music for TV campaigns of various brands including BMW, Mercedes, Veltins and Verizon/Motorola. David Jost's composition "Human connect to human" was selected for Verizon's US campaign to introduce their Motorola Droid phone. Category:1963 births Category:Irish rock guitarists Category:Living people Category:Remixers Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:People from Queens Category:Musicians from New York City Category:My Bloody Valentine (band) members Category:Musicians from Dublin (city) Category:Shoegazing musicians